Dimity Carmody
Dimity was a student at the University of Munchen and was blessed with an ample supply of both beauty and brains although her looks belied her lifelong struggle with Asperger's syndrome. In fact, her looks often caused people to misjudge her as lacking intelligence, while indeed the opposite was true. Even those who did not make such assumptions would invariably underestimate her. She was the foremost astrophysics expert on Wunderland and possibly the most brilliant living mind of her time, exhibiting prodigious talent for faster-than-light theory from a the age of seven, and continuing to push the boundaries of the field up until the Kzin invasion.One War for Wunderland (Man-Kzin Wars X: The Wunder War) At the University she was a colleague and close friend of, Nils Rykerman, as well as a classmate of Leonie Rykerman (prior to her marriage to Nils), although both women later admitted to having been jealous of each other. When the Kzin invaded Wunderland, Carmody was evacuated via Earthbound slowboat in hopes that her knowledge and abilities would be preserved. Unfortunately, her ship was fired upon by the Kzin and damaged, resulting in extensive brain damage to Dimity, although she did survive the ordeal thanks to the arrival of a Crashlander rescue team headed by Patrick Quickenden.Catspaws - Hal Colebatch (Man-Kzin Wars XI) After her rescue she was found to have serious amnesia to the point where she could not even recall her name. It took much medical care and rehabilitation to restore here personality, and later, many of her memories. This rehabilitation enabled Carmody to interpret the plans for the Faster Than Light drive that had been sold to humanity by the Outsiders, and even to contribute her own original ideas on Faster Than Light in time for their production and introduction into the ongoing conflict with the Kzin. After Wunderland was liberated Carmody returned, seeking the full restoration of her memories. It was here that she reunited with Nils and Leonie Rykerman, going on to participate in the fight against Henrietta and her Kzin cohorts. The reunion with the Rykermans allowed Dimity to full recover her lost memories.Music Box (Man-Kzin Wars X: The Wunder War) Later on, she was responsible for saving the life of Leonie Rykermann after she was nearly cut in half with a laser wielded by Jocelyn Van Der Stratt. When Morlock Protectors threatened to conquer Wunderland it was Dimity's quick thinking and ability to make calculations without emotional impairment that allowed her to make the decision to detonate a stash of nuclear explosives, completely obliterating the Morlocks as well as the entire cave system in which they resided. While this would have been a tough call for any normal person to make Dimity did not think twice, as her superior intelligence, couple with recent firsthand experience of the danger at hand, gave her all of the data she needed to make the right decision. It was this ability that she herself likened to a Pak Protector. Category:Humans Category:Known Space characters